Letters
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Ted and Andromeda never meant to fall in love. In Andromeda's case, she never meant to speak to Ted. But, they did, and they did it through a series of letters. These are the letters in question, donated by Andromeda herself, to help the uninformed better understand the weight of blood purism, and the idea that love can conquer all.
1. Forward

Letters

*Please note that I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter. The series lives in my heart, but I have no legal rights. Depressing, is it not?

A Note From The Writer: Hello! These are a series of letters passed between Ted and Andromeda, and I have tried to make them as cannon as possible. This is my favourite pairing, even though they are a little obscure (Golly that sounded hipster), so I hope I did them justice. I know it's a little fast, but I think that's how their relationship went. I didn't include their patrol discussions, so if something seems missing, that's probably where it is.

I would also like to take this time to say that this is my 30th and longest fanfiction, hence posting it ON the 30th. I want to thank everyone who has read one of my stories, even if they don't read this one, because each and every one of you has truly inspired me. And made me look like an idiot in front my family because I dance around when I get reviews.

So, even if you don't review, just seeing that people read makes me happy, especially when I see people from different countries reading. It really makes me feel like I can do something, like someone will notice.

Thanks to anyone who read all of that. I'm going to let Ms. Andromeda take over now, and I hope you all enjoy and maybe even review!

Yours,

Darke Wispers (who really needs to change her penname)


	2. Chapter 1

December 23rd, 1970

Dear Mr. Tonks,

It has come to my attention that I am being most unfortunately paired with you for rounds during the last few months of this year. I feel obligated to tell you that I will refuse any conversation with you, taking your status into account. Please feel free to ignore me even.

I suggest, for both our sakes, that you take the east corridor on the second floor, and I will take the west, or vice versa. Please do not reply to this letter. Please do not attempt to speak to me after reading this letter. Please do not consider us acquaintances because of our current circumstances. Have a slightly below average holiday.

Sincerely,

Andromeda Cassiopeia Black

Toujours Pur


	3. Chapter 2

December 25th, 1970

Dear 'Dromeda,

You write awful stiff, you know that? I know you told, or rather ordered, that I shouldn't reply, but you did verbally attack me. Speaking of, what's this "Considering my status" nonsense? I believe that my status is merely "single" or "middle class" or even "alive". Seeing as you're two out of three of these, you could only mean my parentage, which is much healthier than yours! I mean, look at your sisters! Your parents have more problems than mine, baby.

I think we need to set some rules. We patrol together. Not in the same corridor, but together. If you don't want to talk to me, that's splendid, but I have every right to talk to you. I won't call you an acquaintance, but since you never said I couldn't, I reserve the right to call you "friend". Ha! Thought you had me there, didn't you.

On the off chance you actually read this whole letter and didn't burn it, Merry Christmas! I really would like to actually talk to you sometime, blood purity or not. See ya' at school!

You Friend,

Ted Thomas Tonks

Impur et fier

See? I speak French too.


	4. Chapter 3

December 31st, 1970

Dear Tonks,

"'Dromeda"? How dare you? And if I write stiffly, then your lettering is positively dreadful. I do not care what your views on status are, but I demand that you respect mine. Not only are my parents richer, more adept and teaching and caring for their children, but they also have magic, which I am afraid makes me better. Please refrain from such outlandish and crude ideas around me, for I do hate to argue with muggle-borns.

I already set the rules. Yours have become invalid, because you failed to set them before myself. The point, Mr. Tonks, of partners is so that we can split up. We could get rounds done twice as quickly, and it would be ever so much easier to avoid speaking with you. I believe, also, that "friends" are a form of acquaintance, so calling me a friend would be going against my dearest wishes and therefore acting unfriendly, which defeats the purpose of this entire debate. I believe round one goes to me, Theodore.

I was having a rather enjoyable holiday until you replied, much to my family's and my own despair. I would appreciate it most grandly if you could refrain from sending me yet another obnoxious reply. I will see you, only briefly mind you, after holidays.

Sincerely,

Andromeda Casseopia

Arrêtez d'essayer de montrer.


	5. Chapter 4

January 7th, 1971

Dear 'Meda,

The more you complain, the shorter your name gets. Game on. I heard from Arthur, who heard from Molly, who heard from Dorcas, who heard from Belvina, who heard from your sister (the younger one, not the creepy one) that you're not actually sick, but instead avoiding rounds because of our last letter exchange. Why? I thought you liked arguing, seeing as your so good at it, and who better to argue with than Ted Tonks. Oh yeah! My name is not "Theodore". It's Ted. Just Ted, no more, no less. Unless of course you count my middle name and surname. If you're not at the second floor by half-seven tonight, I will tell Slughorn that you're being irresponsible.

Now that that's out of the way, I propose a deal. If you talk with me during rounds, not arguing, actual talking, I'll stop writing you. Until then, expect day-to-day accounts of what happens to seventh year Hufflepuff boys. I promise to be graphic.

Best of luck avoiding me,

Ted (not Theodore, just Ted) Tonks

Vous êtes personne à qui parler


	6. Chapter 5

January 8th, 1971

Dearest 'Dromeda,

You showed up to rounds, which is progress. I'm afraid, loveliest Meda-dear, that you failed to talk to me, and you knew the consequences. So, here begins my detailed account of the day.

I woke up from a bad night, full of awkward dreams. From what I can remember, a Hippogriff in a fluorescent green tutu lectured me in the voice of our favorite Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall. I believe she informed that when one does not brush their teeth twice every day, their teeth will turn yellow and fall out. I brushed thoroughly after that.

After dressing in the usual uniform, and carefully gelling my hair, which always looks spectacular might I add, I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Here is exactly what I ate:

4 slices of crisp bacon, one stolen from Arthur (who earned because he stole a whole egg from me)

2 eggs (I would have had three, but Arthur was mooning about Molly and felt the need to eat a lot)

3 pieces of black pudding (I know it's not healthy, but who can help it really?)

1 glass of orange juice, minus the pulp, because who actually drinks that?

8 slices of buttered toast with orange marmalade

After Breakfast, which was most satisfying, I proceeded to Transfiguration. This class was particularly awkward considering my dream, and I failed to bring my homework. I did it, but as I was finishing it last night at dinner, I spilled my tea on it and I never got the chance to rewrite it.

Herbology was next, which is conveniently my best subject. I believe I have that class with you, because I distinctly remember you screaming when bubotuber pus got on you today. Arthur laughed, but I swear I didn't! Well, not a real laugh anyway.

Potions came after Herbology, and Slughorn was eccentric as usual. Well, until Aiden Finch put a quill tip on his chair, and then he made as turn in our potions as they were, so only Mulciber actually finished.

Lunch was after potions, and seeing as I ate too much at breakfast, I only had:

2 roast beef sandwiches

3 servings of hash browns

3 glasses of pumpkin juice

1 pear

2 apples

2 slices of apple pie

1 cup of chocolate pudding

Astonishing, I know. I think I must be ill. I've never had less than four roast beef sandwiches at lunch in all seven years at this school.

After Lunch, comes Muggle Studies. I know what you're thinking, "why take Muggle Studies, Ted? You're so brilliant you could pass much harder classes," but the truth is, Meda-dear, I am lazy. It's a terrible habit, I know, but what can I do? Today we talked about Kitchen Appliances. How much do you know about Kitchen Appliances?

Next I had Defense, which we did absolutely nothing in, seeing as Quirke was taken ill again. Aiden claims it's her "time of the month", but I think she had a hot date last night and has a bad hangover.

Charms was rather violent, seeing as Arthur managed to blow not only himself up, but his entire row. I'm not sure how this is possible, considering we were reviewing Cheering Charms.

Care of Magical creatures was neither fun, nor interesting. I'm not even sure what Grumbly-Plank taught, but I did learn how to charm paper to attack Aiden.

Arithmancy. What a fowl word. I'm not entirely sure why I took it, but I hate it with the fire of a thousand white-hot suns. I really just though it would be interesting, and I suppose it's useful. Maybe I'll need it for my future and undecided career path. Oh, I hope not! I'd never get my job then. I predict I will get a Poor on the N.E.W.T.s. Merlin, I should have taken Divination instead.

After Arithmancy I had a free period, which I spent stuck in the trick stair case. I don't even know why I was on the trick staircase, because I was going to the Common Room! Maybe I was going to find Arthur. Anyway, Molly found me and pulled me out, but not before taking a skillful picture with her blasted camera.

I fell asleep during the little time I had left of free period, and inadvertently missed dinner. Ere go, I am writing this before venturing to the Kitchens for a feast. I hope you have had a lovely day, and I expect to see you (and speak to you) tonight in precisely one hour.

Yours Truly,

Ted Tonks

J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin d'être des mots ici


	7. Chapter 6

January 9th, 1971

Dear Tonks,

I hate you. I hate you "with the fiery passion of a thousand white hot suns" as you so beautifully phrased it in your last letter. I hate that I'm saying this. I will talk to you, if only to learn more about your bizarre dream. Yes, I did actually read the entire letter, although I merely skimmed your list of food. You have rather strange friends. Blood-traitors and muggle-borns, no doubt.

I have a bit of an odd request of you. I am ashamed to say that your letters actually intrigue me. So, I offer a new deal to the table. Instead of talking during patrols, where I could be seen with you at any time, would you write me instead? I'll even throw in conversations when we get to the west wing of the second floor, where there are not any broom cupboards to find people snogging in.

So, Ted-not-Theodore, what do you say? Will you write me instead, at least for now?

Your acquaintance,

Andromeda (not 'Dromeda. Not 'Meda. Only my sisters call me Meda.)

Pourquoi avez-vous connaître le français?


	8. Chapter 7

January 11th, 1971

Dear 'Dromeda,

Aw, don't hate me. I warned you what would happen. Baby, you did this all on your own. I'm glad you actually read my letter. Although, I don't know why you didn't read my list of food! That was my favourite part! It had plot, and developed characters, there was even romance! Mind you, my love affair with black pudding might not interest some, but there was Molly and Arthur too! Everyone knows there's something there, but he's too afraid to tell her. Ah well, as you said, my friends are strange. And I'll have you know you're related to Arthur! Probably Aiden too!

As for your deal, I suppose I could agree to your terms, except… Why can't you be seen with me? I mean, sure your House might not like it, but you don't get along with them anyway, do you? I've seen the way you act around them, and you don't even talk to your sisters as much as usual. You can't even call me a mudblood. What changed? I will continue to write, but you have to promise me that you'll talk to me more often than in dark corriders after hours.

Since I expect to be writing to you quite often, I propose a game. It's called the secret game. I tell you a secret, and you tell me one equally unshared. Make any sense? Here, I'll start.

I have never kissed a girl, even though Aiden and Arthur thinks I snogged Dorcas in the broom cupboard by the Defense room. I was actually helping her look for an earring she lost the night before when she was hiding from Pucey and Mulciber.

Your turn.

Your FRIEND,

Ted

Ma mère me l'a fait prendre à l'école primaire


	9. Chapter 8

January 13th, 1971

Dear Ted,

I will hate whomever I choose. I choose to hate you. I also hate your list of foods, love story or not. It is inhuman to eat that many sandwiches, and because of your list I was forced to actually find you at the Hufflepuff table this afternoon and watch you eat. You really do eat that much food, don't you? Well, next time, would you mind eating the sandwich in at least three bites? I didn't eat a thing because I watched you shove an entire ham and cheese sandwich in my mouth. You are, for lack of a better word, disgusting. You're friends eat perfectly normally, although I refuse to admit they might be related to me. Septimus Weasley was blown of the Family Tree nearly thirty years ago, and I will have you know, that Aiden Finch is a the child of two muggleborns.

You accept my terms then. I am glad you have some sense about you. As for why I do not want to be seen with you, you have obviously never met my family. Even if I had a desire to talk to you in public, they would quite literally kill you, and then chain me to the walls in the dungeon for eternity. I would get beaten regularly, you would get worse. I would lose the respect of my house, and your house would lose any respect they once had. It simply isn't worth the pain. I truly am sorry for it, because you might actually be decent for a muggleborn. We can still write though.

You obviously have been trailing me. Games are quite my family's forte, and secrets are my specialty. Narcissa flirts, Bellatrix hurts, and I just get the secrets. Ah well, here it goes.

I too, have ever kissed a girl. I apologize, but I just had to point that out. I have not kissed a boy either, but seeing as anyone could have told you that I'll give you something better.

My mother is arranging a marriage for me, with Brutus Flint. I do not, however, plan on following through, for I find Flint to be a boorish and grotesque boy. Bellatrix is convinced mother will let me choose, but I know better.

Good enough?

Your Writing Partner,

Andromeda (Once again, not 'Dromeda, 'Meda, Baby, Honey, Sweetheart, Love, ect.)

folklorique magique non sont tout à fait étrange.


	10. Chapter 9

January 15th, 1971

Dear A,

I told you it would get shorter the more you complained! Actually, I'm writing "A" because I'm in History of Magic right now, and Aiden would never let me live it down if he knew I was writing to the Pureblood Princess. As far as hating me, it doesn't work that way love. You can't choose to hate me, even if you wanted to. You can choose to hate my eating habits I guess, which is just rude because you barely eat. You had, what, half a sandwich and a salad? I'm going to drag you to the kitchens next patrol and get you a real meal! I might even bring Aiden and Arthur along with me just to prove that they're not all that bad. Even for a blood-traitor and half-blood. Writing of blood-traitors, just because Septimus was blasted off of a family tree does not mean he isn't related to you. What if Bellatrix were blasted off the tree? Would she not be your sister?

You have the messiest, un-family-like family in the whole of England. They would not kill me just for talking with you. They certainly wouldn't chain you to a wall, and I highly doubt you have a dungeon. Tower maybe. I heard you had a tower where you keep the bodies of muggle children you eat. Then again, rumors do get muddled 'round here. Just come to Hogsmeade with me next chance, and we'll see how it goes, yeah? You can bring the Clearwater girl you're with sometimes if you like, but only if Aiden can tag along too.

Just because I've noticed you, when you didn't even know who I was until a month ago, doesn't make me a prowler! I heard you traded the Malfoy boy test answers for a secret. What was it, by the way?

You're getting married? When? That's not fair! No one does arranged marriages anymore, not for half a century at least! Maybe your family really is crazy… You should run away. Far away. Hide in my house for all I care. Mum'll love you. Tami and Tara would die for another sister. Run. Away.

That was creepy… sorry. Anyway, my secret…

I'm very afraid of the dark. I know it's silly, but when I was little I used to have this night light, and one day the power went out and I couldn't see anything when I woke up. I didn't know where I was or who was in the dark with me, and I could not deal with it.

You Very Best Friend,

Ted

Vous êtes le seul avec un donjon.


	11. Chapter 10

January 18th, 1971

Dear Ted,

My owl just ate half of your letter. I'm not kidding. I was writing about your eating habits and Nova tore the top paragraph and a half off before flying out the window. I think it might be going to my parents. Devil owl. I knew it was out to get me since I was twelve and it destroyed my Transfiguration textbook and all the homework stuck inside it. If you hear a howler, if I don't reply in three days, and if my roommates seem happy, tell Dumbledore immediately!

So, from what I had before, I will go to the kitchens with you, but if and only if Evie can come with me. I don't walk across enemy lines without at least one comrade. This does not mean we're friends. At all. Period. Do your friends even know we talk to join our dinner escapades?

I will not, however, go to Hogsmede with you. When I said my family could kill you, I was serious. I would have said yes, I really would. Evie's always chatting about going to Hogsmede with guys, and I know she will kill me when she reads this. See, the thing is, my family really is crazy. We do have a dungeon. Well, it's really just a sub-basement, but it has got stone walls and chains. I think my parents might have just done that for fun though. My second cousin Elias Burke has a tower, but I believe he uses it as a library. They will kill you. My great-great-great-etc.-Grandaunt married a muggle, Bob Hitchens, and got blasted off the tree. My great grandaunt Cedrella married that Arthur boy's dad, and she was blown off the tree. None of them had crazy sisters following this new "Dark Lord". It isn't safe.

I told you, I do not plan on following through with my "marriage". The arrangement was officially set yesterday, my mother owled me to inform me that, and this is a direct quotation, "Congratulations! Your marriage to Brutus Burke has been agreed upon for the prodigious sum of twenty-thousand galleons! I am ever so proud of you dear. We never expected you to make such a catch. Your wedding is scheduled for the summer after your seventh year. Brutus will give you the ring this summer when you meet each other." I promise you Theodore, I do not know how, but I will not marry a man I do not know.

You're afraid of the dark? That's… rather amusing. I am not sure I can keep this one quiet…

Hopefully this is enough to hold back the blackmail.

I am terribly afraid of fire. I have no excuse like you, besides that it burns things.

My sincerest wishes at your happiness,

Andromeda

Il est en fait juste un sous-sol!


	12. Chapter 11

January 20th, 1971

Dear Meda,

I noticed your closing was rather heartfelt. Are you, dare I say it, trying to be nice? You know, we could just be friends. We don't have to tell your family. Do you think they'd like us talking? It wouldn't be very much of a step up from mutual acquaintances that talk every other day and do rounds together. So, what do you say? Will you be my friend?

I suppose we'll know if Nova did go to your parents soon. I remember the last time you got a Howler, in first year, when you helped that Turpin boy with his homework before you learned his blood status. If you get one, write me immediately. Deal?

You're serious? You'll go to the kitchens with me? Brill! I'll tell Aiden and Arthur, you tell Clearwater, and we can meet up in two days' time. Wednesday, yeah? I have a free period right after lunch, so I'm in no hurry. You can tell the Slytherins that you have to work on an essay or something. What's your favourite food? I need to tell the elves if five of us are going to be raiding the kitchens.

You seriously have a dungeon? Have your parents ever, you know, kept someone in them? Did they put you in them? Andromeda, tell me what they've done. Wow. Sorry. That was a little frantic. In all seriousness, if they hurt you, tell me. The way you talk about them… you don't really like them do you? You hate your family, but you're too afraid to say anything. You want to hang out with me. You don't call me mudblood. You don't talk to people at your table. I've never seen you hex someone without provocation. You don't want to be one of them. So, why is getting blasted off a tree so bad? I mean, it's just symbolic, right? You get blown of your family tree. You don't blow up yourself.

I have a plan. What if we disillusioned you? That way, it would just look like I went out with some random witch, and not the middle Black sister?

I will not let you marry that man, Andromeda. He's five years your senior, you've never met, I'm fairly certain you two are related, and he's a deatheater. You can live with me. I'm not kidding. Think about it, 'Dromeda. Just think about it.

Afraid of fire, hmmm? Well, I'm not sure if that beats fear of the dark, but I guess it is a fear for fear.

Okay, I'm secretly in love with this girl, have been for ages, but she doesn't like me that way.

Your very best friend,

Ted

Un sous-sol avec des chaînes est un donjon.


	13. Chapter 12

January 22, 1971

Dear Teddy,

You are considerably smart for a Hufflepuff. Yes, I suppose my closing was rather affectionate. Fine. I agree to your proposition. Andromeda Cassiopeia Black is now friends with Theodore Thomas Tonks. TTT, really? Your parents gave you all "t"s for initials? Sad.

Nova didn't give the scrap to my parents! You would never guess this, but Nova is a mother! I found her nest up in the abandoned scrying tower. Can you believe it? She stole your letter for her nest. She has four beautiful Ferruginous Pygmy Owl chicks. There were five eggs, but one didn't make it. I have named them as follows:

Nebula- a girl, most definitely, and quite feisty.

Dwarf- a boy, but incredibly small, and shy. I'm worried he won't make it.

Asteroid- boy, large and noisy.

Meteor- boy, almost an exact twin of Asteroid, except the stripe down is head.

And the little egg that never hatched is "Black Hole".

I was wondering if you might like one, once they grow up. I'm sure they'll be rather magnificent.

Thank you so much for lunch. I had a great time, and apparently, so did Evie. She will not shut up about Aiden Finch. I had a lovely time. Truly. I do have one question though. Are Arthur and Molly dating? She's all he seems to speak about. Quite adorable, when you think about it. Oh! I appreciate you not eating five sandwiches. I fear I will never be able to look at such food the same way again.

I told you. It. Is. A. Basement. A large basement used when we disbehave, yes. Dungeon, no. I have never been hurt, per say. Just locked in there for a few hours when I use slang or tease the governess. It really is not a big deal. Truly. But, I suppose you are right. I really do not want to be a Black. My mother says I will not be soon, but she doesn't understand. I will always be a Black. I will be on the tree. I will be forced to go to formal dinners. Did you know I have never used my bare hands to eat anything besides a sandwich? I guess… I never really thought about the tree. My family just made it seem like a crime worse than death, you know. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. I could be friends with you, and being blasted off wouldn't hurt. But you could still get hurt, Ted. I can't let that be on me.

Teddy! That's brilliant! You could make me look like someone else, and we could go to Hogsmede! Maybe we could do Evie too, and Aiden, Arthur, and Molly could come along! Next Saturday, is a Hogsmede weekend, if you're ready.

Ted, thank you. Goodness knows, I might have to take you up on your offer soon. Easter break is coming up, then the next two summers. I'm not sure I can bear my family talking about "mudbloods" if all the while I'm writing you.

You like a girl? Oh, Ted, that's adorable! How do you know she doesn't like you? Have you told her?

Well, I suppose I will match your own admission, since that seems the pattern here.

I think I may like a boy, but I don't talk to him enough to know for sure.

Your friend,

'Dromeda

Assez avec le donjon!


	14. Chapter 13

January 24, 1971

Dearest 'Dromeda,

You're serious? You aren't taking the mickey? We're friends now? Don't mess with me, because I just squealed a small girl in the middle of my common room. I'm far too manly to waste such a squeal. You are officially obligated to be friends, all joking aside, since you made me emasculate myself.

My name is perfectly sensible. Lots of people have same letter names. I know for a fact that our lovely Professor McGonagall has the middle name of Margaret. And three normal names are ten times better than being named after a sacrificial princess and an evil queen. So. There.

Nova had chicks! That's mad! So, does she still hate you? There's no way she could've been hormonal through the past four years. She must. Will you take me to see them next patrol? We have the astronomy tower and the seventh floor next. Please? Which reminds me: Whose owl have you been using the past few days?

Thank _you _for lunch! I still can't quite believe you actually came along. I mean, I know you said you would, but I can't always trust your letters. Sometimes I think it's just the Prewett boys playing a joke on me. Not that I think you're a joke! It's just; I never believed I'd actually get to talk to you. And I know what you mean about the Clearwater girl. Aiden won't shut up about her. "She's so smart. She's so pretty. I think I fancy myself in love with the bird. I wish I could snog her senseless." Honestly! I wager they'll be sucking each other's faces by next Hogsmeade weekend.

According to Vitus V. Vann (another triple-letter name)'s Dictionary for the Magical, dungeon and basement are defined as follows:

dun·geon: [duhn-juhn] noun-

A strong, dark prison or cell, usually underground, as in a medieval castle.

base·ment: [beys-muhnt] noun-

A story of a building, partly or wholly underground.

I believe this makes me right, and it also means you have a dungeon. You should know this! Your dorm room is a dungeon! Merlin, Agrippa, and Hecate! Slytherins can be so dimwitted.

I'm sorry. That was a little… insensitive. You really don't want to be a Black? I know I'm the one who was pushing this, but what about your sisters? I know you and Bellatrix were close before she left last year, and I see you and Narcissa talking all the time in the Great Hall and after class. I can't imagine being without my sisters, and they drive me insane. I have one question though. Why can't you stop being like your family? You don't have to be friends with me, or they don't have to know at least. Not until you're blasted off. Then you have to be my friend. My offer still stands. Come to my house of Easter Break if you're ready. I've already asked my mum, and Aiden and Arthur will probably show up at some point, so no one would mind. And the part about your family killing me? They wouldn't do it. If anything, you'll protect me. Bellatrix might be mad, but she loves you Meda. She won't tell anyone, and she won't let them hurt me if you truly think I should stay alive.

Oh, I know I'm brilliant. You'll really go with me? I can take you to the muggle store down past Madame Puddifoots, and we can get some of this Astronaut stuff. It's called Tang. My mum used to be tubs of the stuff back in my space phase, because of the first manned space flight. People really went into space, Andromeda! But, Tang really just tastes like sugary orange juice. You'll like it, I think.

Of course I never told the bird! My dad always says, "Never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot." And I listen to my dad. Besides, she barely knows I exist.

I refuse to put myself through the torture of listening to your confusing hormones. "I like him. He's dreamy. What did he mean by, 'you dropped your book'? Does he like me? Blah, blah, blah." I wish you the best of luck in your boy filled dreams. End of discussion.

My turn again? Hmm…

Once, when I was little, my older cousin put me in a dress and covered me in make-up. I really looked a little girl, and my mum took pictures. Not that they still exist. Those mysteriously disappeared when I got my first girlfriend.

Your Very Best Friend,

Teddy

donjon ou non, c'est toujours étrange.


	15. Chapter 14

January 27th, 1971

Dear Teddy-bear,

The more accepting you get of the nicknames, the worse they get. This is called revenge. Look it up in your precious dictionary. I shall exact my revenge on you, my friend! Yes, your friend. Shocking, I recognize. I truly wish I had heard that squeal though.

Your name is perfectly ridiculous! There's no meaning behind it. At least my name is a story. And if the only names you can think of that have repeating letters are from teachers, your argument becomes invalid.

I'm so glad you came to see Nova's chicks. I fail to see what makes you so special, but she acted like a right angel around you. Bloody bird, pardon my language, is out to get me. It acts the same around Evie, so much even that Evie doesn't believe me when I tell her that Nova is crazy.

Writing of Evie, I congratulate your dear Aiden on his conquest. Just don't tell Evie I said that. I cannot believe they have already snogged in 13 broom cupboards! It's been two days! Evie claims Aiden wants to snog her in every broom closet in the school. If I did my maths right, this would mean snogging 6 times a day for six days. It will be unbearable to be near them, won't it?

Thank you so much for last Saturday. I enjoyed it immensely, though I do wish you hadn't made me a blonde. That Tang stuff does not sit well with me, too tart I suppose, but I liked those little candies you bought. Jujubes? And Mike and Ikes. Those were good. Oh! And Coca Cola! I never knew muggles made such good refreshments! I managed to smuggle two bottles in, if you'd like to picnic next Tuesday. I have a free period again.

I have just informed my mother that I will stay here over Easter to prepare for O.W.L.s, while Cissy is going home. Are you sure it would be appropriate for me to come over to your home? I told this lie to take you up on your offer, but I would just as soon stay here. Anywhere but my home, really. This is the first time I have ever stayed away from home over a break. And I lied to do so! It's quite liberating, isn't it? I think this might be the first of a great many steps. I've finally admitted to myself, and Evie, that Muggle-Borns are just as much people as we are. I ate muggle food. I'm going to a muggle's house. Why, if my mother could see me now! Oh! What a terrible thought.

Sorry. I'm rambling. How odd, being free. And I'm really not even free yet!

Theodore Thomas Tonks. You will never, ever, ever, get a girlfriend if you don't talk to her. It's terribly rude to leave a girl waiting. Women like gentlemen, men who aren't afraid of what other men might say when they help a lady. Be a man, Theodore, but moreover, be a gentleman.

Also, girls do not talk like that! I was happy to drop the subject as well, but if you insist on insulting me, I'll have to recant. Honestly, Teddy!

I would love to see those pictures. Are you sure you don't still have one somewhere?

My Secret: My sisters and I used to play "Wedding". Bellatrix would always marry the fine pureblood gentleman who was rich and wealthy. Narcissa would always marry the handsome and charming pureblood gentleman. I would always marry the simple, funny man whom I was madly in love with. My sisters thought I did it for tragedy, but I really believed I would marry for love then.

Your Best Friend (but only because Evie won't share her chocolate),

Meda

Vous êtes celui qui fait valoir ce.


	16. Chapter 15

January 29th, 1971

Dear Andromeda,

Do you know anything about this?

MUGGLE MASSACRE

On January 28th, seven muggles and one cat were found dead in a small community in East Yorkshire. The muggle authorities have declared the cause of death unknown, leaving reason to believe that a magical person was behind the deaths. Upon investigation of the crime scene, Aurors found a mark painted on a wall, hidden by a simple illusion spell. The mark in question appears to be a large skull with a tongue made of a snake. The Head of the Auror Department, Bartimus Crouch, calls this calling card a "Dark Mark": a name that has affectionately caught on throughout the Ministry and associated companies.

The muggles in question were found without a mark on them, lying quite grotesquely against walls a tables, as though they were on their way to the door and well unexpectedly. Celeste Lyons, a neighboring witch says, "I knew them all, I've been to at least half of their houses for tea, and I know for a fact none of them have ever done anything offensive." Aurors speculate these murders could be the product of the rumored "Dark Lord", though there is no confirmed identification to this man.

The deaths were of an elderly couple, Gregory and Amelia Bennett, a middle-aged couple, William and Jane Smith, and their two children, Claudia and Kate, a pair of university roommates, Ian and Joel Glass, along with their dog, Bernie. Funeral services are to be held in two days, and the Aurors who investigated have promised to make an appearance as each, as payment for their failure to protect the innocent lives that were lost.

Several recently graduated Hogwarts students, as well as two Drumstrang men, have been accused of the crime, but all are unable to be located for questioning. Is this the beginning of the next great war? After over fifty years of peace after our last war with notorious Gellert Grindewald (defeated by Albus Dumbledore), is our world prepared for another war? See Page 12 for more details and interviews.

Well? Recently graduated Hogwarts students, it said. Your sister was a part of this, wasn't she? Your "family" just killed seven innocent people. At least two were mums and dads. Two were just kids. Two were University blokes, probably just a few years older than my mates and I. Don't you understand? I could be next! And all because of your mixed up, lunatic, rotten, hateful, murderous family! You could stop this, Andromeda! You could stand up to them! You could tell the Ministry! Something! People are dying, Andromeda. Real people, you said. Muggles. Muggle-borns. Dead. This may be the first, but it's not the last.

The worst part is there's a part of me that's whispering, "Andromeda could have been a part of that too. She could have known it would happen. She could be one of them." Why?

Want to know my secret?

I'm afraid. I'm terribly, horribly, afraid that you'll turn back to them. That'll you be right alongside your sister. That I'll be one of those names in the article.

Sincerely,

Ted

Qui êtes-vous-vraiment?


	17. Chapter 16

February 2nd, 1971

Dear Tonks,

Do you really not trust me enough to ask if I could be a part of that? I told you, I have changed. I do not know if Bellatrix was a part of this, but I am sure I could try and find out if it means that much to you. I did not have to befriend you, for your information. I did not have to betray everything my family holds dear. If this is the way you repay me, then maybe we should not be friends. Do you realize what I have sacrificed? What I have given up? If anyone finds out I even talk to you, I will never see my family again. No matter how hard I try, you will always be a mark against me. I trusted you with my life, so why do you fail to trust me?

That article is terrible. You have to understand that I truly care. Those children could have been the same age as Sirius and Regulus. If that really was the work of Bellatrix's "Dark Lord", which I assume it was, then I can promise you there was really not much pain. Bellatrix and her lot may be cruel, but this is their first press released attack (not their first attack though, that I know for sure). They wanted a lot of bodies and very little screaming. If they are not stopped, the next attack could be a little more painful. This is going to get worse, Ted. If we cannot remain civil after this, then it is better we go our separate ways and never speak again. I will burn the letters, you will not be in danger, I promise. I am so sorry I hurt you.

My last secret: I was planning on running away this summer, after all our talking. I was going to go live with some distant relative and let myself be disowned. Thank you for stopping me now, before it was too late.

I have decided to go home during Easter Break. I would really rather not be left to study for O.W.L.s all break, and I believe I will find company that trusts me a little more refreshing.

I like being your friend, Teddy. Thanks for making me think, even if it didn't change.

Goodbye,

Andromeda

Tu vas me manquer, mon ami.


	18. Chapter 17

February 3rd, 1971

Dear Andromeda,

Please don't do that! I didn't mean to attack you like that! Well, I did, but not in an untrustworthy way! I was just upset. Merlin, Meda, I almost cried when I read your letter. You continue to try and emasculate me! Stop the cruelty. Honestly though, I don't think I could bear not talking to you.

I really do know how much you've given up, how much you are giving up, just being my friend. I understand, or at least I try to. You are literally risking your entire family, just to talk to me. Why? Andromeda, you need to understand! I trust you! That's why I've been telling you secrets. That's why I'm not afraid that I'm writing letters to the Princess of Purebloods. I trust you with all my heart and more.

Please remember the last few paragraphs when I ask this, and it's purely because I'm afraid, not because I don't trust you. Did you know this would happen? Did you have even the slightest hint that these murders would occur? Are you sure it was this "Lord Voldemort" bloke? Andromeda, I have to know. I need to know. I could be next.

I know you care. You're the second most caring person I know! My mom outranks you right now, but that can change at any time. I know you probably frowned and made that face you do when you try not to think about things. I know you might have even cried a little, because you pictured your cousins in the same way I pictured my sisters. I know you didn't come to class the period after you received my letter, whether to write the reply or to let off some of the hurt you feel, I don't know. I do know that I hurt you just as much as that article, if not more. I may be a man (yes, man. Not boy.) but I know when girls are hurt. I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry.

I have a request, since you're already angry. Tell Dumbledore. Tell someone. They need to know that even if it isn't your sister doing these things, it could be. She's obviously mad, and your other one is going the same way. You could save someone's life, Andromeda. Some little boy who looks just like Regulus might be next. He might have a mum and a dad, a sister, a brother, a best friend, a dog, a fish…. He could get married someday, if you just told someone. Please. As my friend.

My secret- I actually asked my mum if she would let you stay at my house until you could get a place of your own. She said yes, though my dad is skeptical. The offer still stands.

Please come over for Easter Break! I couldn't possibly let you go back to a house a maybe-murderer will be spending half her days, and your crazed dungeon-owning parents. No. I will kidnap you if that's what it takes. Please, please, please with a cherry on top?

Your very best friend who is very sorry,

Ted

Vous n'avez pas d'arrêter de parler de moi!


	19. Chapter 18

February 10th, 1971

Dear Meda,

It's been a week. Please answer me. At least let me know that you got my last letter. You haven't shown up to patrols, you've skipped the one class we have together or at least sat across the room. I miss you, Andromeda. I miss you so much it hurts. Aiden and Arthur have just dunked my head in cold water, because apparently I was talking to myself. Please, Meda.

I talked to Evie. She wouldn't say much, but she's been with us a lot more now that she's snogging the brains out of Aiden. She said that you've stopped talking completely. You've been sent to the Hospital Wing twice and Slughorn's office once. Please. Just let me know you're alright.

I didn't eat at lunch today. Can you believe it? I didn't put a single piece of food in my mouth or on my plate. Aiden actually told a teacher. Then Aiden went and got Arthur, who tried to force-feed me. Then Molly came over and slapped me upside the head. Apparently they went and told the elves, who decided to make me a whole roast, which is sitting untouched in my dormitory. Do you see what you've done to me, woman? Fix this! I'm not even hungry. What have you done? Poison! Poison, I say!

I can't even think of a good secret. I always have secrets! Umm… I cried when my sisters went to secondary school. There. I'm not dying, at least.

Your Friend,

I mean it, I'm still your friend,

A friend who is very worried about you,

And isn't eating because of you,

Ted

Française n'est pas drôle tout seul.


	20. Chapter 19

February 12, 1971

Dear Ted,

My parents know. My whole family knows. They're going to blast me off over break. I'm not a Black anymore. Narcissa won't talk to me. Bellatrix is going to kill me.

I don't know how they found out. I was so secretive. All your letters are rolled up into a pair of the most hideous argyle tights I have ever seen. Narcissa would never touch them. Evie would never tell. I have never done anything to hurt my dorm mates. Bellatrix is far away. The boys cannot across the hall.

Teddy, I don't know what to do. I know I said I would leave this summer. I know I said a lot of stuff, but that was my choice. That was me leaving, telling my family good-bye, and that I love them. This is my entire family, my sister, Regulus, Sirius, Aunt Cassiopeia, all telling me that I am no longer wanted. Telling me that I am not good enough. That they do not love me anymore. Can you imagine that? How can I possibly bear that idea?

Even the third years are sneering at me. Narcissa refuses to even look at me. I was tripped by Hecate Greengrass in the common room. I was called a blood-traitor. They're saying horrible things, Ted. Awful, crude, rumors are spreading all about. They threatened you. Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, and Cain Nott said they would kill you if I ever talked to you again. I will try and write letters, but I need you to stay away from me in the halls, at least until I sort this out. I promise I will stop them, but I can't do it until this dies down a little. Please.

Could you also tell Evie something for me? Tell her that she's my best friend. That's why I can't talk to her. Even if they don't end up hurting her for being my friend, her reputation will be ruined. Please, Ted. Make her understand that I'm not worth it. She can have nice Pureblood friends, and marry a nice Pureblood boy. Keep her safe.

I will plan on going home with you over the holidays, after I'm blasted off, I suppose. I need to be there for that, just so I can see it. So I can know for sure I'm gone. Then I'll stay with you, if you're sure it's no trouble.

Do your best to explain this to Arthur and Aiden, and Molly as well. I've grown rather fond of them, enough so to maybe even call them friends. Tell them all hello, and for Merlin's Sake, Theodore, eat some food! I will be fine. Honest. I even smiled when Nott got detention today.

Love,

Meda

Vous n'êtes jamais seul, Théodore.


	21. Chapter 20

February 13th, 1971

Dear Andromeda,

Everything will be okay. You can stay with us. You'll be fine. I'll be fine. Bellatrix will not kill you. The tree doesn't matter. Everything will work out, I promise. I'll talk to your sister.

Are you sure no one entered your room? Could anyone have seen a letter you were writing? I promise, no one sees mine, not that the 'Puffs would care that I wrote you. I keep them under my mattress, which is surprisingly heavy. I don't know how it happened, Meda, but it's done now.

Come stay with me. I'll talk to my mum over break, before you come over, and I'm sure she'll let you take the spare bedroom. I can't imagine what it's like, Andromeda, but maybe this will be easier. This way, you don't have to make a choice. Andromeda, if your family doesn't love you after talking to a mud-blood like me, then they never loved you to begin with. However, I'm pretty sure, after meeting Sirius, that your family loves you a lot. At least the younger people. Make sure you talk to Sirius, Meda. Let him know you still love him and Regulus. Even see if he'll pass the message along.

If any of them do anything else to hurt you, I will go after them. Bumbling Hufflepuff or not, I can still throw a punch! Andromeda, that is not okay. Quit trying to be so passive and stand up for yourself! What did you do? Befriend someone whose parents are different from yours? As for me, I can take care of myself, thanks. If Nott, Malfoy, and Lestrange even try to kill me, they will be in the hospital wing for a month. We are still patrolling together. No arguments. Letter will continue, and hot chocolate tonight in the kitchens is also mandatory. Bring Clearwater. I'm going to go after the Slytherin gits who are hurting you.

I have a message for you from Evie. Which reminds me- You're not staying in your dorm anymore? Where are you sleeping? You can't just avoid your house, Andromeda. If you like, Molly offered the Gryffindor Seventh Year dorm, seeing as they have an extra bed. Though, I suppose that would make things worse. Anywho, Clearwater says:

ANDROMEDA CASSIPEIA BLACK! You are my very best friend. You have been since you complimented my pink butterfly hair clip in first year after Eddie spent the entire summer laughing at it. No way are you getting out of this friendship because you had a problem with your family. Do you think I care what all those purists think? I'm dating a half-blood Hufflepuff, for Agrippa's Sake! If you don't talk to me again by the end of tonight, I will personally pummel you into pure pulp! Understood?

So, you are coming over to my house the second day of break. Great! My mum's really excited, won't stop talking about in her letters actually. The twins are awful happy too. I have two questions from the girls in the house.

Number One, from Jane Tonks- What sort of food do you like? My mum can make anything, Meda, so don't be shy and say something really simple. She means full out, three course meal.

Number Two, from Tami- Can you braid hair? I told her I've never seen your hair in a braid, but I know nothing about hair, so you might. You do have two sisters.

Number Three, from Tara- Do you have any dolls? You never struck me as the doll type, but the girls want you to bring any you have. You will be roped into numerous doll weddings if you do. Be warned.

Arthur and Aiden say "Hello", and insist they visit over break if you're coming over. They also promise to attempt to assist in the murder of three Slytherin boys.

Everything will be fine,

Teddy

Je vous promets. Tout ira bien.


	22. Chapter 21

February 14th, 1969

Dear Ted,

I think I might be okay. I might not stop crying for a while, and I'm still not going to talk to the guys or you for a little while, but you're right. I can make it through this.

Thank you for talking to Cissy for me. She came and talked to me last night when everyone else was asleep. I think that might be the last time I ever talk to her. She said she would miss me, and that she loves me. I asked her to run away, Ted, but she wouldn't. She's too afraid. She's too dependent. I'm worried about her.

I think that Bellatrix did it. Not really in person, but there was this piece of clothes on my sock drawer. There's a nail that sticks out on the left side of it, and I think that it might be part of a pillowcase. I feel really bad saying it, but I think Fowl might have done it. He really is an awful elf, most of my families are, but they don't exactly treat him right, do they? Anyway, I think Bella has suspected something was up for quite some time. I stopped writing her ages ago. The worst part: I don't know how to get revenge on a two-and-a-half-foot house elf!

I told Sirius earlier today. I expected him to cry like he used to when he was little. He actually just smiled, told me to write, and then promised to do the same as soon as he had the money. I'm so proud of him, so long as doesn't let my aunt and uncle catch on. He's a smart boy, that one. I haven't heard from Regulus yet, but I sent him a letter, and I think Sirius did too.

Evie and I are talking again. She's still a little mad, and I'm still a little scared, but we're friends again. Not that we ever weren't, it's just awful hard to carry on a friendship without speaking.

I am going to stay in the Slytherin dorms. I put up protective charms on my bed each night, just in case, but I figure the best idea is to try and hold my head a little high. You know, prove to them that I'm still a Slytherin and proud, just not a blood-purist.

As for you, don't you dare get yourself hurt on my account! I don't need one of my best friends going and getting his face bashed in because some dumb boys are spreading rumors! I know you're skilled in muggle fighting and jinxes and the like, but these boys are heartless. They wouldn't play fair like you would, and they certainly wouldn't regret using illegal spells. Don't do it, Teddy. Don't get yourself hurt. Please!

Really? Tell your mum how grateful I am, please! It means so much to me that she would do this, when she hasn't even met me. I don't need to live there, Teddy. I can make it on my own. If I pass the right N.E. I can become a Healer, and then I can buy my own flat. Honest.

Questions. Right.

I've always been rather fond of a good roast, with potatoes and carrots, but I really do eat anything. Except for fish. I absolutely hate fish, and my sisters always said it was inhuman. Tell her my favourite dessert is yours. I don't want to intrude.

I can braid hair. French braid, fish bone braid, Edwardian braids, Dutch braids, Waterfall braids, and Grecian braids. I cannot, however, make a bun to save my life. Appropriate answer?

I have a few dolls, I think. I haven't seen them in a long while, but I suppose they're still in the playroom. I'll bring one or two, if I can. I've always wanted to play house. Bella always played such awful games with dolls…

Thanks so much Ted, for everything.

Your friend,

Meda

Bien sûr, il sera, si vous êtes ici.


	23. Chapter 22

February 15th, 1971

Teddy-

YOU IDIOT! YOU BLOODY GIT! Why would you fight those boys? I have written proof that I told you not to hurt them, and that I could handle it. So what do you do? You fight them! I'm so glad my wishes mean that much to you. And now you've landed yourself in the Hospital Wing?

I'm sitting next to your hospital bed now, writing this on an old textbook and a half-broken quill. As far as we've counted you have over twenty injuries. Two broken legs (now healed, but still weak), one fractured wrist (healed, but unbending), seven large gashes across your back and arms (magical, and still healing), two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, three missing teeth, two broken toes, a torn ear (right one, in case you were wondering), and a severe concussion. Madam Celandine says that you won't wake up for a week at least.

I'm going to miss you so much.

I've been thinking for a while, and I cheated a little bit in the secret game. I told you weeks ago that I might like a bloke. I did like him. I still like him. That was, of course, before he went and got himself half-killed in my defense. Now, I think I love him. Don't tell him, of course. That would be awful. He likes some other girl. He told me all about her.

What I'm trying to say is, Theodore Thomas Tonks, I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you. Terrible, isn't it? The crazy part, is that it really only took two months. I didn't think that was possible. Of course, Evie had to beat me out and fall for Aiden even faster. It's just, you've managed to make me love you in one-sixth of a year, and my parents haven't really managed it in all 18 years. Sad isn't it?

Thank you, Teddy, for being so nice to me when I was so rotten to you. You took time to talk to me, and realize I wasn't one of my sisters, and helped me change what I was too scared to recognize. I'd really like to still be your friend, and I promise I'll stay out of your way this holiday if it's awkward for you. I just had to tell you, in case you had died, or in case you forgot after the concussion.

So, don't die, Teddy. I'm sorry I told you not to fight, because I never could have stopped them the way you did. I'm sorry my family is rotten, and that I was a part of their rubbish ideas for so long. I'm sorry my sister may have killed those people, and I'm sorry it's my fault you're lying in front of me unconscious right now. If this is my karma, then I'm sorry it affected you.

My secret: More than once I fantasized about marrying a muggle-born, just because of the tragedy of the idea. I never thought it would really happen.

Love,

Meda

Vous savez, le français est la langue de l'amour.


	24. Chapter 23

March 1st, 1971

Dear Andromeda,

I'm sorry. They stopped bothering you though. And you forgot the part where I landed Nott in the Hospital Wing for four days. It was three blokes against one. You have to admit, for someone failing Defense Against the Dark Art, I did pretty well.

I got your letter. I'm sorry to admit that Molly, Evie, Arthur, and Aiden were all there when I read it, jumped up screaming, and hugged Professor Sprout in the middle of a very serious House scolding. Molly was shocked that you actually sent it. She said most girls would have just tucked it away somewhere safe, but you actually sent it. You never were one to follow expectations though, were you? My Andromeda, defying expectations one muggle-born at a time.

I've been out of the Hospital Wing for a day now, and haven't seen you once. Madam Celandine said you came in every day whenever you could that entire week, and suddenly you've disappeared. I saw you in class, but you didn't talk to me. I saw you smile, and you got that look in your eyes that was really excited, but sort of scared. Are the Slytherins still messing with you, or is this about your confession?

Andromeda. I love you too. I've fancied you for ages, but then you actually started talking to me, and I knew I'd fallen for you. Please don't ever let my mates see this, because I will be teased mercilessly if they do, but, I love you. I love the way you try to hide your curly hair because you don't want to look like your sister. I love you way you're so brave, and so pessimistic at the same time. I love the little spikes at the top of all your letters. I love the way you listened to me, even when I told you everything you didn't want to hear.

The girl I told you about was you. I never told you, because I figured you had some pureblood bloke you were after. Ridiculous, isn't it? We could have together weeks ago, and all those rumors would have true. If only we had been smart enough to finish the secret.

So, Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, I love you too. Obviously, you seem to think I want nothing to do with you, and so I have to decline your offer. No, we can't remain friends. However, I have an offer of my own.

Would you be my girl?

I love you, Meda-girl,

Your… Boyfriend?,

Ted

C'est une bonne chose que nous à la fois le parler.


	25. Chapter 24

March 2nd, 1971

Dearest Teddy,

Yes.

Your Girlfriend,

Meda

Cela a été absolument terrible.


	26. Chapter 25

March 2nd, 1998

Dear Teddy,

I haven't written you a letter in exactly twenty-seven years. It feels so strange, to be writing one again. It feels so strange to have a reason to. Exactly twenty-seven years, we've been together, and never once since that last letter have I had a reason to write. You've always been right by my side.

Teddy, you're dead. I just got the news yesterday, and I've only just managed to stop crying, although it will come back in a few moments. You left after we were tortured for Harry's whereabouts, because the Muggle-born Registration Committee was coming after you. Do you remember that?

Nymphadora is in hysterics, and I'm worried for the baby. Even Remus is terribly mournful, and you really didn't talk to him all that much. You've torn the family apart without even meaning to. It's so sad here, Teddy. I haven't been this sad since I met you. You were every reason I had to be happy for so long.

Why did you leave, Teddy? You promised you'd never leave. You promised everything would be fine, and that you would always be mine. But you're not, are you. Teddy, you were forty-four. You shouldn't have had to die. I thought it would be worth it, to leave my family.

I gave everything up to be with you. I don't regret one bit, except that you had to fall in love with the girl who made you a target. Do you remember when I thought you were going to die, and so I wrote you that letter? I told you I loved you that day, because I was afraid I could never tell you again. I made sure I told you I loved you every time you left my side from then on, but you know what I did when you ran from the Committee? I yelled at you. I cried for you. I told you to come home soon. Never once did I say I loved you.

Is it my fault then? I love you, Teddy. I love you Theodore Thomas Tonks. I love you Ted. I love you, my husband. Come back now, please! I told you I loved you, and last time you came back. So, come back now! I need you Teddy. I need you more than ever. How will I stand this house without you? All these pictures, and things you've touched to remember you by. I shouldn't have to need them.

And what will I tell your sisters? Tara and John and little Nellie? What about Tami and Jacob and Neil and Natalie and Natasha and Norm and Nadia? How are they going to deal with Uncle Ted being dead because of magic. They'll hate me, Ted. They'll hate Dora. They'll hate Dora's son, and Remus, and the Weasleys and Aiden and Evie. How do I tell them?

This letter was supposed to make me feel better, but now I'll go to send it, and I won't be able to. I could put it with the other letters, but then I would have to read them all, and I can't do that. Teddy, I love you so much, and now I can't help but think I didn't tell you often enough. We wasted so much time arguing and complaining and crying for Sirius and your mum and dad, when we really should have just been saying "I love you".

Please come back, Teddy. I'm the one who is supposed to run away. I'm the one who is supposed to apologize for leaving. I'm the one who is supposed to die first, because I can't live without you. Now who is defying expectations?

Your forever loving wife,

Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks

Est-ce qu'ils parlent le français dans le ciel?


End file.
